


I Always Find You Next to Me

by BlackWolf105



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fusco wishes he had different friends, Root is distracted, Shaw's abs are very distracting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf105/pseuds/BlackWolf105
Summary: "I know I'm hot, Root, but we're not in a goddamn porno, so get your hands out of my goddamn pants."





	I Always Find You Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, hope you enjoy this one. Once again, shout out to SylviaNightshade for checking my grammar and stuff, don't know where I'd be without you. :)  
> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Root sighed, spinning idly in Harold’s chair as she waited for the download to finished. She hated that she wasn’t able to be out working the current number, but with Harold at a conference for his “job”, Root was the only one with enough computer expertise to run things from this end; so while Shaw, Fusco, and Reese got to run around shooting things, she was stuck sitting in the subway.

Looking down and to her left, she smiled down that small body curled up at her feet.

“Well. It could be worse.” Bear rolled over onto his side as he stared up at her, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, “At least the company is pretty good.”

Bear barked in agreement, grinning his silly dog grin at her.

Smiling, she reached down and rubbed a hand against his fur, laughing as he started squirming against the ground, clearly pleased at having someone there to pet to him.

After a few minutes, Bear shook her off, jumping to his feet and heading towards the entry to the subway with an excited bark, tail wagging as he stood guard. Tilting her head slightly, Root could hear heeled footsteps echoing down the hallway towards the subway.

She grinned. Looks like she won’t be alone for much longer.

Standing, she moved towards the entryway as Sameen Shaw came down the stairs tucking her gun into her jeans as she did.

“Hey, Sweetie, how’d it go?” Shaw simply grunted, moving towards the subway car, pausing only briefly to run a hand over Bear’s head as she passed.

Root glanced behind her towards the computer as Shaw disappeared into the car.

The download was still working, so Root decided she could take a moment to annoy (read: lovingly check-up on) her partner. If John or Lionel needed her help, they could call.

Moving towards the car, she leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms and watching Sameen as she pulled her long sleeved shirt over her head, allowing Root to catch sight of the blood running down her arm.

“So it was one of _those_ mission’s, huh?” Shaw looked up, glaring at Root.

“Well it wouldn’t have been if John and Lionel weren’t completely _incompetent._ ” Root raised an eyebrow as Shaw growled. “They completely missed the eleventh shooter, so I had to knock our number – who by the way is the most annoying, self-centered, obnoxious asshole on this earth – out of the way. Got clipped in the process.” She threw the sterilizing wipe onto the bench, reaching for the gauze, “I honestly don’t know _why_ I put up with people, they all suck.” She paused slightly, before tilting her head to the side, “Except you. You suck _slightly_ less than everyone else.”

Root winced in sympathy, before smiling at the frowning woman. “Well, it’s good to know that I’m still your favorite person.”

Shaw paused, her arm half wrapped with gauze as she glared at Root. “ _That’s_ what you took from that?”

Root shrugged, “You’re fine. The numbers fine. John and Lionel are probably fine. So, yeah.” Shaw rolled her eyes at Root, who merely grinned. “Besides, what else am I supposed to focus on while you’re standing in front of me half naked?”

Root let her eyes trail over Shaw; from her boot clad feet, up her legs and to her torso, bare except for her sports bra, her abs on full display.

Finally, her eyes found Shaw’s face, which was less then amused. “Seriously? I’m bleeding to death, and all you think about is that fact that I’m shirtless?”

Root shrugged again, pushing away from the wall and heading towards the other woman. “You’re hardly bleeding to death, unless you consider a small cut to be, dare I say, dangerous.” She smirked as Shaw growled at her, glare only intensifying at the implication that she couldn’t handle such a small injury. “Besides, you said it yourself, it’s only a flesh wound.” She smiled, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as the other woman stood her ground while Root invaded her space, Shaw’s face tilting up slightly as she got closer.

Dimly, Root could hear footsteps echoing down the tunnel, signaling the boys’ arrival back to the base.

Her eyes dropped from Sameen’s face, tracing down her chest and fixating on her abs as her fingers slowly follow the same path before hooking gently into the waist band of Sameen’s jeans, tugging her forward into Root. “You can’t really blame me can you?”

Sameen’s face didn’t change, she simply stared up at Root her face unreadable as she allowed herself to be pulled forward, her own hands coming up to rest on Root’s biceps. “I know I’m hot, Root,” Root grinned down at her, before leaning forward enough to bump her nose against Sameen’s temple, her lips grazing her soft flesh, “but we’re not in a goddamn porno, so get your hands out of my goddamn pants.”

_Crash_.

Both women’s heads whipped towards the doorway as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the station.

“Jesus Christ.” Fusco’s face was bright red behind his hand as he covered his eyes, coffee slowly leaking it’s way under his shoes, “Seriously? In the _station_? You know we all hang out around here, right?”

Root laughed, dropping her head against Sameen’s shoulder, nose and lips gently grazing the side of her neck, as the other woman glared at the ceiling. “You’re right.” She grinned as Sameen’s face became one of confusion. She straightened, nodding her head towards Fusco, “ _now_ it’s a porno.”

Fusco spluttered, his eyes still covered, and Shaw punched her in the shoulder, but she couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she laughed, pulling the other woman even closer until their hips were flush against one another’s, and pressing their lips together.

She could feel Sameen’s eyelashes fluttering as she gently moved their lips together, her hands tightening on Root’s arms as Root’s own shifted; gripping Sameen’s hips, rather than pulling at the front of her jeans.

She heard Fusco grumbling in the background, his shoes squeaking ever so slightly as they trudged, coffee soaked,  _away_ from the door. 

She felt Sameen's arms sliding around to wrap around her neck as they pulled apart, foreheads resting lightly against one another's, their breath mixing together in the few centimeters between them.

She felt... happy. 


End file.
